


Tied and Bound

by YuriParadox (SinnohRemaker)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Choking, Crying, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Hinata Hajime, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnohRemaker/pseuds/YuriParadox
Summary: Hajime is rather hesitant to see Nagito again after what he did in the first Class Trial, but finds himself getting wrapped up in a rather outlandish situation with the other boy, despite his apprehension.(It’s just shameless porn of Hajime and Nagito fucking in the dining hall. I can’t really think of a pretentious summary for this one.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Tied and Bound

Hajime hesitated as he approached the door, biting his lip anxiously. The tray of food was rattling in his hands, and he found himself wondering why. 

He was shaking, of course, he knew that. What he didn’t understand was the source of his nervousness and apprehension. He didn’t have any reason to be afraid. It wasn’t like Nagito could hurt him or anything. He was completely tied up, restrained from harming anyone. If anything, he was at Hajime’s mercy. 

So why did the thought of opening the door to see Nagito for the first time after the trial fill him with so much dread? 

Nagito had attempted to murder Byakuya, and had tempted Teruteru into actually committing murder. It was obvious that he was a dangerous individual. He had every reason to be afraid, but he felt another emotion entirely swirling within him. He was angry. 

He was angry that Nagito’s actions had lead to the deaths of two of his friends. He was angry that the two of them had taken the fall, while Nagito had essentially gotten off without any consequences. 

Maybe he was also afraid of what he might do to Nagito when he opened the door. 

Swallowing down his fear, he turned the handle and pushed the door open, bracing himself for what he might see inside. Nagito lay sprawled across the floor, waiting for him with a sick grin painted across his face. 

“Hajime?” 

He ventured, lifting his head as high as he could muster. His eyes were glittering with happiness, and he wore a smug, self satisfied look that made Hajime’s blood run cold. He looked way too happy considering the precarious position he was in, and Nagito’s utter disregard for decency made Hajime even more angry. 

“Ah, could it be...? Did you take the time out of your day to bring food to little old me?” 

He crooned, his already creepy smile widening. Hajime gulped, squaring himself in place even though he knew Nagito couldn’t do anything to him. 

“Wow! I’m so happy!”

Nagito exclaimed, tilting his head to the side and smiling. 

Hajime was fully aware that his legs were tied, and that his hands were chained behind his back, but he was still unnerved. The way Nagito was smirking, as though he still somehow had the upper hand...

It scared him, and pissed him off. He wanted to smack that smirk right off of Nagito’s face, but he knew he couldn’t sink down to his level. 

“As you can see, I can’t exactly greet you with my full hospitality, but feel free to relax.” 

Nagito murmured, straining himself to try and sit up more, and failing. He collapsed back onto the ground, his head hitting the hardwood. Sighing, he rolled over to look at Hajime, still gazing at him with that unsettling grin. Hajime clenched his fists tightly, gritting his teeth together. 

“Huh, what happened? Your face looks kind of scary...” 

Nagito asked, a false sense of precocious innocence to his question that rubbed Hajime the wrong way. He should know exactly what he did. His feigned nonchalance was aggravating, especially as he was smiling through his spiel. 

“I didn’t come here to talk to you... I just came to bring you some food.” 

Hajime warned, cautiously taking a step towards him. Nekomaru and Kazuichi should have gagged him, he thought to himself, as he caught another glimpse of that sickening smile. He would give anything to wipe that irate grin off of his face, just for a second. To make him actually self reflect, and maybe even regret his actions. 

“So come on, eat it.”

Hajime urged, placing the tray near Nagito’s head. 

“Huh? You’re not going to feed me?” 

Nagito propositioned, his voice smooth and sweet like honey laced with cyanide. Hajime has never felt a stronger urge to punch a person, but ended up blurting out. 

“Wh-What do you mean?” 

“Well, I can’t eat it on my own, since my hands are all tied up...” 

He all but purred, sounding way too happy with himself. That was the final straw. Hajime kicked him hard across the face, causing him to yelp with surprise. Nagito was knocked back by the force, before the chains caught him and stopped in place. 

Hajime almost wanted to apologize when he saw how still Nagito had become, aside from the shallow rise and fall of his chest. Hajime fumbled with the right words to say, until he saw Nagito turn over. 

He was still grinning ear to ear, an eerie glint in his eye as he looked up at Hajime, even as berry pink blood dripped across his face. 

“Ah, Hajime! I’m surprised. I didn’t know you had it in you!” 

Hajime folded his arms across his chest, scowling. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

He demanded, prodding at Nagito’s arm with his foot. Nagito laughed quietly to himself, before staring up at Hajime with wide eyes. 

“That anger! That capacity for violence! I must say I am impressed. Your frustration is truly a beautiful thing.” 

“Shut up!” 

Hajime yelled, before lifting the tray and throwing it at Nagito’s head. The metal hit his skull with a loud crack, and food went raining everywhere. A large bruise was swelling on Nagito’s forehead, but he was still smiling like a lunatic. 

There was a brief moment of silence before Nagito spoke again. 

“I’m floored by your passion, Hajime! You must be driven by a very strong sense of righteousness. The hope that emanates from you is truly overpowering.” 

Nagito whispered, voice reverent. 

“Stop talking about me as if you know anything about me!” 

Hajime yelled, kicking him repeatedly in the stomach. He stopped when he heard Nagito start gagging, and paused to watch him weakly dry heave and cough until he spat out a mouthful of blood. His eyes were watering, and he looked utterly miserable, but he still forced a tremulous smile. 

“H-Hajime, you really are incredible... Being put in my p-place by someone as wonderful as you is... so humbling. So feel free to h-hurt me to your heart’s content. It would be such an honor to be your personal punching bag.” 

He breathed, before delving into a coughing fit. Blood mixed with saliva was dribbling down his chin, and he was starting to cry, but that smile was unwavering. 

“Damnit! What the hell is wrong with you?” 

Hajime exclaimed, taking a precautionary step backwards, wanting to distance himself from Nagito. 

“Or maybe... that’s not your intention. Perhaps... you came here today because you wanted to k-kill me. I’m so honored! The idea of being a sacrifice for the sake of your hope is just too thrilling. You have the strongest potential to create an amazing, dazzling hope out of everyone here. If I could be the one that helps you achieve that, I’d be the h-happiest I’ve ever been in my life.” 

Nagito rasped, eyes glazed as he rambled on like a madman. Hajime was stunned into complete silence, with the only sound detectable to either of them being Nagito’s ragged breathing. 

“So what will it be, Hajime? How will you do it? Will you strangle me with those strong hands of yours? Yeah, that sounds nice. Choke me right until you see the life leave my eyes, then d-dispose of me when you’re d-done... Or maybe you’ll just b-beat me to death, and I’ll die from the blunt force trauma of a head wound. Or maybe internal bleeding... I think you’re strong enough to kill me like that. I can’t wait until everyone finds my body, beaten beyond recognition!”

Nagito sucked in a shaky breath, a twisted, sickly grin still upon his lips. Hajime was horrified at what he’d initiated, and found himself quivering in fear. 

Was Nagito always like this, or had he broken something important when he’d bashed him with the metal tray? 

“So what are you waiting for, Hajime? You should g-get to work before someone comes back here and catches you. You can start by kicking my face in, until it’s so swollen and bruised that no one will be able to recognize me. Nobody should be forced to look at my u-ugly face the way it is now, so please... You have my permission to absolutely destroy it! I won’t scream or protest, and I’ll try my b-best not to make any noise at all. Or maybe, you can just step on my throat and crush my windpipe. You’re probably annoyed by the sound of my obnoxious voice, so that would shut me up really quick! Or maybe, you could kick me in the chest until the broken bones of my ribs puncture my lungs! It would be a fittingly p-painful way for scum like me to die. Or perhaps, you could beat me mercilessly until blood fills my mouth and I drown in it... I deserve it for being such a worthless waste of space and oxygen, so please, just kill me now!” 

Nagito was laughing now, and the sound of his raspy, broken cackling was ringing in Hajime’s ears. There was definitely something wrong with him. He seemed way too eager to be hurt and killed, and was absolutely enjoying how much pain he was in. Hajime had initially thought that Nagito was just toying with him, and trying to startle and confuse him with his mind games, but there really was no denying it now. 

Nagito sincerely wanted Hajime to kill him. 

“There’s something wrong with you. There’s something, really, badly wrong with you.” 

Hajime whispered, gazing at the terrifying smile impressed onto Nagito’s bruised, bloody face. 

“Yeah, I guess so. If you think so, Hajime, you’re probably right. But doesn’t that make you want to give me what I deserve? To p-punish me for being so absolutely disgusting? You would all be better off without scum like me dirtying your perfect hope, so you should give me what I deserve and kill me however you see fit. I trust your judgment.” 

Nagito croaked, his voice honeyed with twisted desire. There were tears rolling down his cheeks at this point, and he was sniffling and hiccuping, but he was still trying to talk Hajime into killing him. 

“No way... You’re sick, Nagito. There’s something wrong with your head.” 

Nagito nodded his head, smiling dreamily in agreement. 

“You’re right, Hajime... I’m a sick piece of human trash. Hell, I hardly even deserve to be called a human. I’m a lowly, worthless waste of space. I shouldn’t even breathe the same air as someone like you. I need to stop d-dirtying all of your hopes with my putrid existence. So please...” 

A sob caught in Nagito’s throat, but he pushed that grin right back onto his face. 

“Just hurry up and put me out of my misery!” 

Hajime looked Nagito up and down, scanning his trembling, skinny body. He looked absolutely pitiful, and Hajime couldn’t help but feel almost sorry for him. He’d rendered Nagito in such a sorry state, and now Nagito was literally begging him for death. Maybe the reason he was so self loathing was because he felt guilty about what happened to Byakuya and Teruteru. Maybe this was just his way of coping with his guilt, by taking his anger out on himself. 

Or at least that was what Hajime thought, until he looked between his legs... 

Hajime made a repulsed noise, clapping a hand over his mouth in order to conceal his shock and disgust. Nagito pressed his legs together to try to conceal his shame, but to no avail. 

“I’m sorry, Hajime, I truly am d-disgusting. Maybe you’re so repulsed by me, that you don’t even want to t-touch me. That’s understandable. I wish I could just die of self loathing. I would k-kill myself if I could, but I don’t exactly have the means to do anything at all right now. Besides, then my death would be just as meaningless as I am. I want to at least be able to bolster your hope with my d-death, so I would really prefer if you killed me.” 

Nagito panted out, clearly having a hard time containing his lust. 

“You’re even more gross than I initially gave you credit for. Do you get off by insulting yourself? That’s sick...” 

Hajime sneered, face contorted into an angry grimace. Nagito gasped, and pressed his thighs together. 

“That’s n-not exactly it. I insult myself because I know I deserve it. I hate myself. But hearing those insulting words come out of your mouth is... truly tantalizing. I guess I just like the idea of b-being verbally abused by you. And physically abused. And maybe killed...” 

Nagito was rubbing his legs together, his bulge straining against the front of his jeans. He was drooling, too. 

Eugh. 

“So you like the idea of being treated like worthless filth, as long as the treatment is coming from me?”

Hajime asked, disgusted. Nagito nodded frantically. 

“Yeah, that’s the gist of it. You spark such a feeling within me, it’s hard not to get excited by your mere presence.” 

Hajime stepped over to Nagito and pulled him up by the hair until he whined, dragging him onto his knees. 

“So, you get off on the idea of being used and abused like garbage? You like being taken advantage of by someone better than you? Let me give you what you want then, you sick fuck.” 

Hajime began fumbling with his zipper, still gripping Nagito’s hair with one hand. Nagito’s eyes lit up, and he smiled eagerly. 

“Oh Hajime, I’m so honored! Being able to pleasure you, to serve you, is such a wonderful thing! I know I’m disgusting and worthless, but I hope you can use my body to make yourself feel good! I’m so happy that I’m finally useful to y-“ 

Hajime forced his half hard dick into Nagito’s open mouth, silencing him immediately. 

“Shut up.”

Hajime growled, yanking his hair. Nagito swallowed him down, and began bobbing back and forth, electing a small moan from Hajime. He curled his tongue around the length in his mouth, sucking on it tenderly. 

Nagito took Hajime’s stuttered, erratic breathing almost as praise, his tiny moans and breathless gasps making his heart flutter. He moaned around Hajime’s dick, eyes dreamily half lidded with desire. 

“You really do get off from having your mouth used, huh? I bet I could get you to cum just by fucking your mouth, you sick whore... That look on your face tells me you think I could. Well too bad, because I’m not gonna let you cum until I do.” 

Hajime snarled, before thrusting aggressively into Nagito’s mouth. Nagito could feel the head of his dick bump against the back of his throat, and he could feel his eyes watering as he gagged and choked on the length. Hajime continued to pound into his mouth, grabbing him by the hair and bringing him all the way down to the base, forcing him to deep throat. He noticed that tears were pouring down Nagito’s face, and that he was drooling a lot. He pried Nagito’s mouth off of him, and then slapped him hard across the face. 

“Stop crying, you miserable piece of shit. You know you enjoy this, so quit making a mockery out of yourself. I know you like being humiliated and degraded, but it’s honestly pathetic.” 

Nagito gulped, trying to wipe away his tears with his shoulder. 

“I’m s-sorry, I’m so-sorry, Hajime... I’ll do better, I p-promise.” 

Nagito whimpered, trying to taking Hajime’s length back into his mouth. Hajime struck him again, knocking him back onto the floor. 

“Did I say you could touch me?”

Hajime asked lowly, stepping on his back. He pressed down until he heard a loud crack, which made Nagito groan out in pain. 

“I’m s-sorry... I acted out of turn, I’m so stupid...” 

Nagito rasped, squirming in place as Hajime ground the heel of his shoe into his back. Hajime suddenly stripped him of his pants, pulling them down to his knees, as far as the ropes would allow. Hajime positioned himself above Nagito, before pressing into him with no warning. Nagito gasped and moaned loudly, even though he could feel Hajime’s dick painfully stretching him. 

“God, you’re tight. You haven’t whored yourself out to the other Ultimates by now? I’m genuinely surprised.” 

Hajime spat, then began thrusting at a breakneck pace. 

“Only... y-you...” 

Nagito wheezed, his words breaking off into a strangled moan. Hajime snapped his hips erratically, causing him to make even more loud, obscene noises. 

“Th-Thank you, Hajime! I’m so unworthy to be in y-your presence! Thank you so much for using me! You’re so amazing, I can’t b-believe how lucky I am right now!” 

Nagito all but shouted, his voice tired and strained. Fed up with his constant babbling, Hajime took his tie from around his neck and wrapped it around Nagito’s throat, pulling at the fabric until his airway was squeezed closed. He began to thrust into him once again, all while strangling him with the tie around his neck. Nagito craned his head back around to look at him, his face turning blue from the lack of oxygen. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he made an odd wheezing noise as Hajime released him, slamming his head into the hard wood floor. Nagito gurgled wetly, before coughing incredibly weakly. 

“Keep your mouth shut, or I’ll make you regret it.”

Hajime warned, before pounding into him once more. Nagito moaned shamelessly at Hajime’s words, trying to rub his cock into the floor as Hajime continued to burl into him. 

“So, I guess you really are that masochistic, huh? I bet the idea of getting killed and fucked at the same time really excites you. Your depravity runs far deeper than I initially imagined.” 

Hajime growled, smacking him across the backside. Nagito gave a high pitched whine, choking as Hajime grabbed the tie around his throat and used it to slam his face into the ground repeatedly. 

“Would you like it if I knocked you out and finished inside of your unconscious body? I bet you’d enjoy having your body used like a toy, like a living sex doll. You want that, don’t you?” 

Nagito’s soft keening was a bit of a giveaway. 

“You’re fucked up. You’re too masochistic to punish properly. You’d enjoy anything I did to you.” 

Hajime pulled out, and stood in front of Nagito, pulling his face off the ground by the hair. He had a black eye, and was bleeding profusely from his mouth and nose. His eyes were bleary and tear stained, but he was smiling distantly. 

“Hajime...” 

He murmured, blood dripping down his chin and onto Hajime’s shoes. 

“Disgusting, Nagito. Lick it clean now. That’s an order.” 

Nagito did so with no hesitation, lapping his own blood off of Hajime’s shoes with his tongue. Hajime then bent down to shove his cock back into Nagito’s mouth, ignoring the repulsed look on his face. 

“You like the taste?” 

Hajime mocked, before gripping the back of his head and fucking his mouth aggressively. Nagito choked and gagged, spit coating Hajime’s length as he thrust in and out. He kept thrusting until he came deep into Nagito’s throat, slowly pulling out as thin ropes continued to splatter inside of his mouth. Nagito licked his lips, reveling in the salty taste. 

“To have an Ultimate cum in my mouth like that... such an honor...”

He rasped, his voice scratchy from the abuse of his throat. 

“Ew, I should have pulled out before, and came all over your filthy face. But then again, you probably would have liked that too.” 

Hajime pulled his pants up, awkwardly shuffling towards Nagito. 

“What are you g-going to do now, Hajime? Are you going to kill me now that you’re finished with me? I’m no longer of any use to you.” 

Nagito rasped quietly, still rubbing his thighs against his own erection. Hajime almost pitied him.

“No, quit saying that. I’m going to finish you off, but only if you keep your mouth shut.”

Nagito’s eyes went as wide as dinner plates, and he smiled weakly. Hajime helped Nagito to sit up, gazing at the dizzy look on his bruised face. He freed Nagito of his boxers, and wrapped a hand around his erection. He began pumping at a fast pace, watching Nagito squirm and writhe in place as he tried not to make any noise. He bit his lip until the skin broke, and even more blood dripped down his face. Within only a few minutes, Nagito’s mouth gaped open silently, and cum splattered across Hajime’s knuckles. His rapid breathing settled down, and he flopped forward into Hajime. 

“Thank you so much...” 

He whispered, allowing Hajime to pull up his own pants and boxers. 

“Whatever...”

Hajime scoffed, before putting his cum stained hand to Nagito’s lips. Nagito lapped the cum up obediently, suckling on Hajime’s fingers. 

“I’m going to go, but remember, if anyone asks, this never happened. If anyone questions you about your injuries, just say that I got angry at you and beat you up. Nothing else. Got it?” 

Hajime asked, tilting Nagito’s head to the side by the chin. Nagito nodded loosely, a happy, genuine smile on his face. It almost reminded Hajime of the way he’d thought of Nagito when they first met. 

“Of course, Hajime. I can’t thank you enough...” 

Nagito muttered, before being pushed back onto the ground. Hajime cast him one final look, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I reallyyy dislike the way this is written, eugh. It was written back in 2019, because that’s when I first got into the Danganronpa fandom, and my lack of writing experience SHOWS. Hajime and Nagito are both probably pretty out of character too. I guess that doesn’t matter, though. It’s just mindless porn, it doesn’t have to be a masterpiece. I’m still gonna probably end up orphaning this, however. I really hate it, and the only reason I’m posting this is because it’s been wayyyy to long since I’ve posted anything from either of my psueds and I might as well post this piece of garbage since its been finished for ages. I hope somebody out there enjoys it, regardless.


End file.
